Intravascular medical devices such as, for example, guide wires, catheters, and medical tubing, allow physicians to perform a medical procedure, such as balloon angioplasty (e.g., percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty) or delivery of an endoprosthesis (e.g., a stent). In some cases, a device is inserted into a patient's vascular system at a convenient site and subsequently delivered (e.g., pushed) through the vascular system to a target site. The path that the device takes through the vascular system to the target site can be relatively tortuous, for example, requiring the device to change direction frequently.
In some circumstances, it is desirable for the device to have relatively good flexibility so that it can track along the tortuous path. At the same time, the device preferably has good pushability so that forces applied proximally to the device can be transmitted distally to deliver the device.